I'm still betting on you
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Il n'aimait pas les Hunger Games, il n'aimait pas le Capitole. La rébellion était là mais elle attendait un symbole. Cinna avait vu en Katniss Everdeen ce symbole. Maintenant le Capitole lui faisait payer d'avoir créer le Geai Moqueur. Mais même torturé, il continuer de miser sur la Fille du feu.


Bonjour camarades !

Un nouvel OS dans le fandom d'Hunger Games. Ça faisait longtemps et l'autre jour je suis tombée sur un carnet dans lequel j'avais noté des idées de fanfiction et j'en avais noté une sur Cinna. Un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai été très triste quand j'ai compris qu'il était mort. J'ai décidé de lui rendre un petit hommage avec un OS qui raconte son calvaire au Capitole (oui j'aime torturer mes personnages, même mes favoris, n'allez pas chercher pourquoi) mais aussi ce qui l'a poussé à entrer dans la rébellion. J'ai mis un rating M pour mention de violence et de torture. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Un poing s'abat violemment sur sa joue. Il sent quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il sent un goût métallique l'envahir. Il est légèrement sonné mais il reste conscient. Il crache un peu de sang qui éclabousse l'habit blanc immaculé de son bourreau. Ce dernier ne le remarque pas, sans doute par habitude ou alors parce qu'il est trop concentré sur sa tâche. Le faire souffrir. Lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. Soutenir Katniss Everdeen, les rebelles, se liguer ouvertement contre le Capitole en créant cette robe de Geai Moqueur pendant les interviews des Hunger Games. Il est chargé de lui faire regretter de s'être moqué du président Snow. Mais Cinna ne regrette rien au contraire. Le bourreau ne lui pose aucune question sans doute parce que Snow sait que Cinna ne dira jamais rien sur les rebelles ou quoi que se soit d'autre, alors autant le torturer pour le punir et pour l'exemple.

En ce moment même sa Fille du feu doit être en train de lutter pour sa vie et celle de Peeta dans une arène hostile, sans se douter qu'une partie des tributs ont fait le choix de la protéger au détriment de leur propre vie, eux d'anciens vainqueurs qui n'aspiraient qu'à un semblant de vie tranquille après être sortit de leur arène, pour qu'elle puisse sortir et rejoindre les rebelles dans le district 13, le tout sous la direction de Plutarch Heavensbee. Pour la fin du Capitole et un futur meilleur, pour Katniss, Cinna et bien d'autres n'ont pas hésité un instant, sachant très bien les risques encourus si ils étaient découverts. Mais Katniss incarne tellement l'espoir, bien qu'elle n'en aie pas conscience. Elle est plus importante que tout le reste.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre lui coupe le souffle et le fait tomber de la chaise où il était installé. Face contre terre, menotté, il ne peut pas se relever tout seul. Il a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que son tortionnaire le rabroue de coups de pieds sur tout le corps. Quand il en a assez de lui donner des coups de pieds, le bourreau le relève par la peau du cou et le replace d'une main sur la chaise. Juste après une double paire de gifles lui fait voir trente-six chandelles. Cinna ne sait pas de quoi il a l'air mais il sait que son nez est cassé, qu'il soit avoir un œil au beurre noir et quelques côtés fêlées. Après ça, la porte de la pièce blanche où ils se trouvent s'ouvre et un autre homme fait son apparition. Cinna sait ce que ça signifie. La fin de sa séance de torture. Sans ménagement, les deux hommes le reconduisent dans sa cellule et le pousse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer en ricanant. Ça les amuse. Ils vont le laisser récupérer quelques heures pour venir le chercher et le battre à nouveau. Tout ça à un rythme irrégulier bien sûr, pour qu'il perde la notion du temps. C'est réussi, Cinna ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est enfermé ici. Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Il n'en sait rien. Aucun indice qui ne lui permette d'avoir une idée du temps qui passe. La lumière est toujours allumée et tout est blanc. Un gardien vient lui apporter un repas et de l'eau deux fois par jour, du moins c'est ce qu'il présume. Une nourriture immonde, qu'il est obligé de manger avec ses mains menottées en permanence ou comme un animal, avec sa bouche, directement à la gamelle. Il ne se plaint pas parce que pendant ce temps des districts meurent de faim, alors même si l'espèce de bouillie qu'ils lui servent à un goût immonde et qu'il soupçonne les gardiens de cracher dedans ou même pire à l'odeur âcre que dégageait sa bouillie la dernière fois il ne se plaint pas. Il est nourri juste pour le maintenir en vie assez longtemps, assez longtemps pour lui faire payer.

* * *

Ils veulent l'humilier. Ils veulent le faire tomber. Ils n'y arrivent pas et n'y arriveront jamais, malgré tous leurs efforts. Ils ont beau le rouer de coups, le menacer, lui raconter des histoires comme quoi Katniss serait morte dans d'atroces souffrances, dévorée par des mutations génétiques, il n'y croit pas et reste la tête droite, enfin la plus droite possible après s'être pris une beigne, et ne dit rien. Il ne frissonne pas quand ses bourreaux le conduise dans une autre salle où ils torturent un prisonnier pour lui arracher la langue et en faire un muet. Il regarde le pauvre homme hurler et se débattre sans ciller.

* * *

Après quelques heures ou quelques minutes, il ne sait pas, les bourreaux reviennent et le conduisent à nouveau dans la pièce blanche où une table et une chaise l'attendent, comme d'habitude. Cette fois ci il y a des objets dessus, que Cinna identifie comme des objets de torture. Dans une autre époque, celle où les Hunger Games n'existaient pas mais où les hommes étaient tout aussi fous, ces objets étaient qualifiés de barbares et interdits après une longue période d'utilisation. Cinna le sait parce qu'il s'est intéressé à l'histoire avant Panem, malgré les efforts du Capitole pour couvrir le maximum d'informations pouvant entraîner une révolte, comme dans ce pays où le peuple s'est révolté contre la monarchie et a fini par décapité son roi ou encore à l'époque où le monde entier était en guerre avec des pays sous dictature comme maintenant, mais où les dictateurs sont tombés sous l'alliance de résistants au régime autoritaire. Toutes ses informations, si précieusement gardées par le Capitole, dont la seule peur est qu'elles ne parviennent aux oreilles des districts et qu'ils ne se soulèvent à nouveau. « Raté » songe Cinna pendant qu'un des bourreaux passe sa main sur les objets alignés soigneusement sur la table, prenant son temps pour choisir. Son choix se porte finalement sur une pince, longue et fine. Il jette un coup d'œil à son collègue qui retire les menottes et pose une des mains de Cinna fermement et bien à plat sur la table. Il regarde la pince s'approche de sa main et comprends. Il ferme les yeux parce qu'il sait que qu'il va se passer et malgré tout son courage et sa volonté, il n'a pas envie de voir ça.

La douleur est aiguë et il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir, se mordant les joues pour ne pas hurler et satisfaire les deux bourreaux. On vient de lui arracher un ongle. Il continue de fermer les yeux, il ne peut pas voir ça. Un autre lui est arraché et il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un autre ongle et il gigote, commence à se débattre. Encore un autre et ses gémissements se font plus forts. Le dernier ongle de sa main, la gauche ou la droite il ne sait même plus est arraché et il hurle. Il a honte mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, la douleur est trop forte, sa main est perdue, du sang coule partout et il ne ressent plus que ça, la douleur.

Les bourreaux ne se donnent pas la peine de le menotter, vu l'état de sa main qu'il peut à peine bouger il ne va pas tenter de se défendre et de les attaquer. Ils le reconduise dans sa cellule, le laissant gémissant et pleurant de honte. Oui Cinna à honte de lui, de céder à ce que le Capitole attends de lui. Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir, il n'aurait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment là. Il a trop honte, il a l'impression de décevoir tout le monde, surtout Katniss.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa main. A la place des ongles il y a désormais de la chair rouge. Il manque de défaillir, mais tient le coups. Il a vu pire à la télé ? Sauf qu'il ne subissait pas et qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux. La vue de sa main mutilée lui rappelle une année où il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger et où un tribut s'était vu bloqué dans une grotte et qui avait commencé à se grignoter les doigts pour ne pas mourir de faim. Deux jours plus tard il était mort, les juges ayent provoquer un éboulement de la grotte pour accélérer les choses.

Il ferme les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à sa main, au tribut aux doigts grignoté il s'était engagé dans la rébellion, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir mais il se sentait fier de participer au renversement d'une dictature.

* * *

Il étudiait un livre parlant des différentes variétés de tissus dans un coin du parc de l 'école de stylisme qu'il avait intégré sous peu quand un groupe composé de deux garçons et d'une fille vint s'installer près de lui, l'ignorant complètement. Intrigué par la venue de ce groupe dans un coin où il n'y avait d'ordinaire personne à part lui, Cinna les observa du coin de l'oeil. La fille avait la peau blanche et des yeux noirs, bridés. Sur le coin des yeux s'échappait des tatouages en forme d'arabesques argentés, assortis à ses cheveux qu'elle avait sûrement teint, à moins que ce ne soit une perruque. Les deux garçons devaient être ses frères parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient énormément, malgré leurs cheveux teints en bronze pour l'un et en doré pour l'autre. Ils abordaient les mêmes tatouages en arabesque autours des yeux, à croire qu'ils souhaitaient être assortis tout en restant différents. Pour le reste, ils paraissaient bien simples pour des habitants du Capitole, mais pour ça Cinna n'avait rien à dire, puisqu'il abordait un style tellement discret pour un futur styliste que ça en devenait paradoxal. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à eux que eux à lui, jusqu'au moment où il entendit quelque chose dans leur conversation.

« Le Capitole se fout de nous. Depuis le début. - c'était la fille.

\- Moins fort, on risque de t'entendre… je le sais, on le sait, on l'a vu quand on est allés au district 10. Mais on peut pas faire grand-chose tous seuls…

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais rester les bras croisés… regarde on nous sert de la viande rouge à la cafétéria tous les jours alors que le 10 n'en profite même pas et c'est lui qui nous fournit !

\- La ferme Cléo ! On nous écoute… »

Le gars avec avec des cheveux de bronze le désigna discrètement. Cinna fit semblant d'être plongé dans son livre. Mais il ne trompait personne, ils savaient qu'il avait entendu. Ils le regardèrent, tendus, puis Cinna se leva, rangea son livre dans son sac et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

Il avait peur qu'ils ne le rattrape. Parce qu'ils venaient de se prononcer contre le Capitole. Pourtant Cinna n'avait aucune envie d'aller rapporter ses informations au doyen de l'école ou à un pacificateur. Parce qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'ils avaient dit.

* * *

La main toujours douloureuse et ensanglantée, Cinna se demanda ce qu'il était advenus d'eux. Morts peut-être ou avaient-ils réussi à rejoindre le district 13 ? Ils avaient disparus de la circulation au moment où Katniss sortait les baies, provoquant ouvertement le Capitole. Ils parlaient souvent de rejoindre le district 13. Cinna n'y avait pas cru quand ils l'avaient évoqué, mais après il avait allumé sa télé et avait vu le battement d'aile du geai moqueur dans le coin, alors que la présentatrice était censée parler sur les ruines encore fumantes du district 13. Oui le Capitole se moquait d'eux depuis le début.

Il avait tout misé sur elle, il croyait en Katniss. Il savait qu'elle allait survivre et que Snow allait tomber, même si le prix à payer pour ça aller être terrible. A commencer par lui. Ce qui l'avait le plus tourmenté dans cette histoire, c'est que Katniss l'ai vu se faire battre, juste avant de partir pour l'arène. L'expression de terreur sur son visage ne le quittait jamais.

* * *

Il se rendait chez lui après une journée de cours. Ses professeurs étaient très satisfaits de lui, tous lui disait qu'il avait du talent, qu'il allait sûrement devenir un styliste des Hunger Games et qu'il n'habillerait que des champions. Il voulait bien le croire, mais la perspective d'habiller des gamins qui allaient sans doute mourir et si ils sortaient de l'arène, avaient du sang sur les mains malgré eux ne l'enchantait guère.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Hunger Games. Sa famille avait des revenus moyens, il mangeait à sa faim, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien même si lui et sa famille ne pouvaient pas se permettre les excentricités de certains habitants du Capitole. La première fois qu'il avait regardé les Jeux à la télé, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, avant sa mère ne lui permettait pas de regarder, du moins pas le déroulement des Jeux, mais il pouvait regarder la Parade et les interviews. « Les jeux sont parfois un peu violents pour les enfants mon chéri, quand tu seras un peu plus grand tu pourras regarder. »

Cette phrase de sa mère le faisait rire. _Un peu violent pour des enfants ?_ C'était un jeu télévisé où des gamins étaient envoyés dans une arène pour s'entre-tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait avoir peur, derrière son écran, mais les tribus.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et l'entraîner dans une petite ruelle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pacificateurs dans cette partie de la ville, jugée très calme. Il se débattit, prêt à se battre avec son agresseur si il le fallait, mais il déchanta vite en voyant trois silhouettes se dresser devant lui. Il reconnu les personnes qu'il avait écouté plus tôt dans la journée. Le garçon aux cheveux de bronze le maintenait dans ses bras tout en plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas.

« Tu fais un bruit et t'es mort, compris ?». Cinna hocha la tête. La main du garçon se retira de sa bouche, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

La fille s'avança vers lui, ses tatouages et ses cheveux argentés se reflétant encore plus sous la lumière de la lune, un couteau à la main.

« Tu as parlé ?

\- Non

\- Si on se fait arrêter à cause de toi, je te jure que…

\- Je vous dit que j'ai pas parler ! J'irai pas vous dénoncer alors que…

\- Alors que…

\- Alors que moi aussi je n'aime pas le Capitole. »

Il avait parler tout bas, de peur qu'on ne l'entende mais à part eux, il n'y avait personne. Pour autant la fille ne baissa pas son couteau.

« Tu mens. Tu as été raconter quoi et à qui sur nous ?

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai rien dit et que je suis pas contre vous !

\- Cléo, écoute le… il peut-être la vérité. Réfléchis, des propos comme on en a tenus sont considérés comme dangereux. N'importe qui d'autre nous auraient tout de suite dénoncés. Alors dit moi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Le gars au cheveux d'or se tourna vers lui, attendant une réponse.

« Je n'aime pas les Hunger Games et… je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je les aime pas. Ça me dérange quand ils sont diffusés. »

Les trois individus se consultèrent du regard. Le gars aux cheveux de bronze le relâcha.

« Si ça te dérange, c'est que t'es pas un idiot, le Capitole ne t'a pas pourri le cerveau. C'est bien. Viens chez nous et on t'expliquera.

\- Marcus !

\- Quoi ? Il a pas l'air d'être du côté de Snow, sinon il aurait hurler dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion. Il est de notre côté, je le sens. »

Après une longue minute où la dénommée Cléo fixa Cinna avec une telle intensité qu'il se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées puis elle baissa son couteau.

« Très bien. Suis nous. »

* * *

Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Ses bourreaux tiennent un long tuyau d'eau, réglé à pleine puissance qui plaque Cinna contre le mur de la pièce blanche. Il essaye de lutter mais l'eau entre dans ses poumons et il a beau se débattre, il n'arrive même pas à se dégager. Ils rient et arrête le jet d'eau. L'un d'eau s'approche et se penche vers tandis qu'il crache toute l'eau qu'il peut.

« T'en a eu assez ou t'en veux encore ? »

Pour toute réponse Cinna lui crache au visage. C'est surtout de l'eau mais ça suffit à mettre en colère le bourreau qui retourne vers son collègue. Le jet pars à nouveau et Cinna ne tarde pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

C'était Marcus qui avait donné l'idée du feu à Cinna quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait été promu comme styliste des Hunger Games pour le district 12, le plus pauvre mais il l'avait choisi.

« Le district des mineurs, du charbon. Y a pas eu beaucoup de gagnants là-bas. Y a eu la fille Maïa ou un truc du genre au tout début des Hunger Games, il me semble que c'était pour la quinzième édition mais elle est morte et Haymitch Abernathy, un soûlard. Mais t'en fait pas, tu pourras en tirer quelque chose si tu les habilles pas en mineurs de fond.

\- Tu suggères quoi ? Les costumes doivent refléter le district d'où ils viennent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix.

\- Détrompe toi. Le charbon est extrait des mines, d'accord c'est noir et c'est pas pas très attrayant mais qu'est-ce qu'on obtient avec la charbon ?

\- Du feu.

\- Exactement. Une petite étincelle et tout s'enflamme. »

Il avait alors décider de créer la Fille du feu. Quand il avait vu Katniss se porter volontaire pour sa petite sœur, il avait su que c'était elle. Il avait déjà vu des personnes prendre la place d'autres tributs, mais uniquement dans les districts 1, 2 et parfois 4. Jamais dans les autres districts.

* * *

Quand il se réveille Cinna est encore dans la pièce blanche. Les deux bourreaux sont toujours là.

« Le président Snow t'as préparé une surprise. »

Il cligne des yeux, encore groggy et distingue trois silhouettes devant lui. Cléo, Marcus et Antonius.

« Non ! »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais les tortionnaires l'ont entendu. Cinna les fixe. Disparu leurs chevelures d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Seul leurs tatouages sont encore là. Leur cheveux sont d'un noir terne, fade, pendant tristement le long de leurs visages tuméfiés. Ils sont attachés sur des chaises, leurs corps tellement abîmés qu'ils ne tiennent même pas droit sur leurs chaises. Un des bourreau se charge de les secouer pour les réveiller. Sortant de leur inconscience, leurs yeux s'arrondissent quand ils reconnaissent Cinna. Cléo gémit et s'agite.

« Dites bonjour à votre ami Cinna. »

Pas de réponse.

« Soyez pas malpolis. Vous savez plus dire bonjour ? _Vous avez perdu votre langue_ ? »

Et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux, tandis que les trois frères et sœurs baissent la tête, honteux. Des muets. Ils sont devenus des muets. Les yeux de Cinna se remplissent de larmes tandis que les deux autres continuent de rire. Puis soudain l'un d'eux sors sa matraque et se met à le rouer de coups, sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis. Pour Cinna ne prononce pas un seul son, défiant du regard les deux bourreaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre encore une fois dans le noir.

* * *

Il les suis pour débarquer dans un quartier plus chic, mais ce n'est pas encore la haute société du Capitole. Ils se dirigent vers un immeuble et montent dans un grand ascenseur. Ils ne croisent personne, à part une petite dame aux cheveux jaune canari qui se promène avec un petit chien au poil assortit à ses cheveux. Elle ne les remarque pas, continuant son chemin tranquillement.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et s'ouvre directement sur un grand appartement, bien plus grand que celui qu'il possède. La décoration est simple, réconfortante. Le gars, celui qui a des cheveux couleur bronze, Marcus, attrape une télécommande sur une table basse et un feu de cheminé se déclenche, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Cléo l'invite à s'asseoir sur un canapé et celui avec des cheveux d'or arrive avec quatre verres et une bouteille. Il verse ce qui semble être du vin dans les verres et les tends à chaque personne.

« Bon on t'a pas invité ici pour boire un coup, tu t'en doutes.

\- Tu as dit que les jeux te dérangeait. Tu peux développer au juste ?

\- Euh... »

Il ne sait pas par où commencer.

« C'est juste que ça me dérange de savoir que des gamins vont être envoyés à la mort et nous on regarde ça comme si c'était du divertissement. Ils meurent et on parie sur qui va rester ou qui va mourir.

\- T'es déjà allé dans les districts ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Nous on y est allé pour un stage, on devait trouver de l'inspiration pour un devoir. On est allé voir le 10. Tu sais ce qu'on a vu ? Des gamins qui crevaient de faim, un vieil homme fouetté sur la place publique pour avoir fouillé dans les poubelles, des kilos de viande qui partaient pour le Capitole et rien pour le district. Et surtout la haine des habitants. On voulait bien se faire voir, leur montrer un peu de la capitale pour leur faire profiter. On étaient bien bêtes. On a compris que les districts, du moins les plus pauvres nous aimaient pas. Pas parce qu'on était riches. Mais parce que nous on crevait pas de faim et surtout parce qu'on avait pas à subir le Capitole et sa _justice_. »

Les mots sont presque crachés, il y a de l'amertume. Et aussi de la culpabilité dans le voix de Cléo. Culpabilité d'avoir regardé les Jeux pendant des années avec enthousiasme, d'avoir parié sur ses tribus préférés, d'avoir gâché de la nourriture et d'avoir méprisé les habitants des districts parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du Capitole, d'avoir bêtement admiré le président à la télévision et d'avoir approuvé la punition des districts après les jours noirs.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'or, Antonius lui parle alors des rebelles, du district 4 qui a bien du mal à rester calme, de certaines personnalités du Capitole qui organisent des « soirées » mais qui prépareraient en fait la chute de Snow, du district 13.

« On pourrait faire tout ça. On a des stocks d'armes, on a des plans, on communique avec le 13. Il ne nous manque qu'une seule chose.

\- Quoi ? - demande Cinna, absorbé par le discours d'Antonius

\- Un symbole. »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Combien de temps ? Assez pour que le sang sur sa main sèche, pas assez pour que ça cicatrice. Son autre main subit le même sort et il hurle quand ils s'attaquent à ses pieds. Ils durent le traîner pour le reconduire en cellule. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il ne réussit qu'à se traîner pour accéder à sa bouillie. Comme un chien, il plongea la tête dans le bol pour ses nourrir, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses doigts. Chaque mouvement était douloureux.

Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, qu'il allait mourir prisonnier du Capitole. C'est assez difficile à supporter.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils l'avait laissé, mais ça avait été bien plus long. A peine était-il entré dans la pièce blanche qu'ils s'était mis à pleuvoir des coups sur lui. Ils s'acharnaient. Snow, dans sa grande bonté avait sûrement du estimer qu'il avait été assez puni et qu'il était temps d'en finir. Son œil droit était enflé et violet, il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose en fait. Son nez était complètement écrasé, ruisselant de sang, tout comme sa bouche où une bonne partie de ses dents avaient sauté sous les poings et les pieds de ses deux bourreaux. Le sang ressortait plus sur le carrelage froid et blanc de la pièce. _Du sang sur de la neige_. Il sentit ses côtes se casser, ses jambes ne bougeait plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien désormais. Une chaussure lui fit voler la dernière dent qui lui restait, il était en train de s'étouffer avec le sang qui coulait de son nez et qui envahissait par flots sa bouche. Il ne pouvait que rester allongé sur le sol, à attendre la mort, sa délivrance.

Un bourreau lui asséna un fort coup de pied sur l'arrière du crâne. C'est à ce moment là que tout devint noir pour Cinna. Ses pensées allèrent vers Cléo, Marcus et Antonius, devenus des muets, qui allaient mourir bientôt eux aussi. Puis vers Portia, sa partenaire de stylisme, qui subissait probablement le même sort que lui ou qui était déjà morte, il n'en savait rien, envers son équipe de préparateurs, qui même si ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait, avaient contribué à la naissance du Geai Moqueur, de la Fille du Feu. Il pensa à Plutarch, Haymitch et les autres, qui étaient en train de superviser dans le dos de Snow les Hunger Games et enfin à Katniss, sa Katniss qu'il aimait tant et pour qui il avait choisi de risquer sa vie. Pour qui il était là, sur le sol glacial, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, entouré de deux bourreaux au sourire sadique. Il était censé être en train de payer ses actes, de les regretter. Mais il ne regrettait rien du tout. Sauf l'expression sur le visage de Katniss et aussi de mourir dans le monde qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Mais même là, il continuait de miser sur Katniss.


End file.
